The present invention relates to data processing, and more specifically, to synchronization of load balancing switches.
Data centers are generally centralized facilities that provide Internet and intranet services needed to support businesses and organizations. A typical data center can house various types of electronic equipment, such as computers, servers (e.g., email servers, proxy servers, and DNS servers), switches, routers, data storage devices, and other associated components. In addition, data centers typically deploy network security components, such as firewalls, VPN (virtual private network) gateways, and intrusion detection systems.
In traditional networking, routers and switch devices usually refer to tables to track data passing through servers. The data center may employ a network element consisting of both an ingress switch and an egress switch to handle data passing through servers. The ingress and egress switches may work independently of each other to handle distinct packet routing responsibilities; one to forward a packet to a server or servers and one to forward the packet out of the network element.
In some networking approaches, redundancy of switches may be employed as a fail-safe mechanism in case a primary switch falters. Under an Active-Passive scheme, the redundant component may be operated only when its associated primary component fails. This may be considered inefficient because the redundant component is idle most of the time.